To Aru Majutsu no Index
To Aru Majutsu no Index (とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）) is a Japanese light novel series written by Kazuma Kamachi (鎌池 和馬) and illustrated by Kiyotaka Haimura (灰村 キヨタカ). The series is published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko imprint. There are currently 24 published volumes of the novels of the original series, including 2 side story volumes. The series has produced a manga and two anime seasons based on the contents of the original novels. The original novels have finished at 22 novels. The original Light Novel series has been adapted into a Manga, which currently stands at 11 volumes, 10 of which are translated. The mangas' story is currently only at volume 8 of the Light Novel. The anime for the series stands at 2 seasons, 24 episodes each, and ends at the 13/SS1 volume. The Light Novels also have 5 Side story volumes that aren't part of original SS series. The series has spawned a movie, called Road to Endymion, which also has a manga and a Light Novel tie in's. The series has also produced a spin-off manga, titled A Certain Scientific Railgun (とある科学の超電磁砲（レールガン）), which focuses on the exploits of Misaka Mikoto, one of the main female leads in the series, which currently has 8 published volumes and has also been adapted into an anime. The anime for Railgun ''stands at 2 seasons, both at 24 episodes. It also has 2 SS light novels done by Kazuma himself. Which further validates the canoncity of the Railgun spin off. Following the completion of the original series, Kazuma has penned a sequel to the orignal novels which are in direct continuation to the original series. The follow up currently stands at 7 volumes and is called 'To Aru Majutsu no Index: New Testament. 'The follow up to the original Light Novels currently doesn't have Anime or Manga adaptions yet. 'Story Synopsis' ''Toaru Majutsu no Index is set in Academy City, a technologically advanced academic city located in western Tokyo which studies scientifically enhanced superhuman students who develop powers, known as espers. However, within this world of scientifically developed superabilities exists an underground world of magic and occult connected to the religious institutions of the world. Kamijou Touma, an unlucky boy who happens to be one of the many students within Academy City, possess a mysterious power in his right hand known as the "Imagine Breaker", an ability which allows him to negate all forms of supernatural powers, whether they be magical or psychic. One day, he finds a young girl hanging on his balcony railing named Index. She is a nun from Necessarius, a secret magic branch of the Church of England, and her mind has been implanted with the Index Librorum Prohibitorum: 103,000 forbidden magical books the Church has removed from circulation. His encounter with her leads him to meet others from the secret world of science and magic. Touma's unusual power places him at the center of conflicts related to both magicians and science-based espers in Academy City. As Touma tries to help and protect his friends, he learns that the people he knows are not as they appear and begins to attract the attention of magicians and espers alike as they try to unravel the secrets of Academy City and Index. As the story keeps going, the complexcity, character roster anc character relations ramp up considerably, to the point where by NT7 it's become....extremely complex. To put it lightly. Standing To Aru is far above the HST, with it's Top Tiers capable of solo'ing DBZ with use of Hax. As a verse it lacks speed in general but it doesn't seem to hurt it too much. The range of power found in the worse is rather large too, going from low tiers being faster than the eye and having maybe building level DC, to planet busting Hypersonic+ high tiers. Characters Temporary place holder for soon to come tier system. 'Academy City' ''Kamijou Faction'' - Kamijou Touma - Hamazura Shiage - Kazakiri Hyouka - Kuroyoru Umidori Level 5's - Accelerator (Also part of Kamijou Faction) - Kakine Teitoku (Also part of Kamijou Faction) - Misaka Mikoto (Also part of Kamijou Faction) - Mugino Shizuri - Shokuhou Misaki (Also part of Kamijou Faction) - Sogiita Gunha ''Big Wigs'' - Aleister Crowley - Aiwass ''Characters from Multiple Science Side Factions'' - Frenda Seivelun 'Magic Side' ''Necessarius'' - Stiyl Magnus (Also part of Kamijou Faction) - Kanzaki Kaori (Also part of Kamijou Faction) - Index Liboroum Prohibitorum (Also part of Kamijou Faction) - Tsuchimikado Motoharu (Also part of Kamijou Faction) - Sherry Cromwell - Tatemiya Saiji (Also part of Kamijou Faction) ''British Royal Family'' ''- Elizard - Carissa - Knight Leader ''Roman Catholic Church - Vento of the Front - Terra of the Left - Acqua of the Back - Fiamma of the Right ''GREMLIN'' - Othinus - Mjolnir ''Unaffiliated Magicians'' ''- Ollerus - Thor (Also part of Kamijou Faction) - Orianna - Aurelous Izzard - Brunhild Eiktobel - Cendrillion (Also part of Kamijou Faction) ''Archangels - Gabriel Category:Verse